Akatsuki's Eater
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: what happens when Tobi wants to celebrate Easter? read and you will find out Character: Masashi Kishimoto mention of Yaoi, humor. randomness!


**ok this is another one of my atempts at humor, but i wanted to make something special for easter, so i hope everyone enjoys, i love to see some reviews people!**

Deidara walked into the room, were was that whimpering coming from? He had been looking for it for an hour now! He growled and threw open the closet door and found Tobi cowering in the back,

"What the hell is your problem un?"

"Hidan told me he killed the Easter Bunny!" Tobi broke off into a round of tears. Deidara rolled his eye's.

"I don't think he killed the bunny thing un…"

"But he said he did, then Hidan threw Tobi in this room and had been crying ever since." Tobi launched at the blonde."

"Get the hell off of me freak un!"

"But Tobi's saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad."

"Go talk to Hidan about it un."

"But he said if Tobi go talk to him again he was going to castrate Tobi."

"I think someone beat him to it un. Come on Pumpkin Head yeah."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who the fucking hell is it, it better be damned important I was in the middle of a ritual!" Hidan swung the door open, to reveal a very pissed, very bloody Hidan. Deidara stared at the man wide eyed.

"Danna Hidan's being mean un!" in a flash of red and black Hidan was flung back into the room.

"That's my spleen!"

"You don't need it!" Deidara giggled as Sasori walked out holding a organ. Sasori kissed him on the cheek,

"Thanks Danna un!"

"Any time sunshine."

"Ok Tobi lets talk to Leader un." The masked man jumped up and skipped to Leaders office.

"Now what are you going to ask Leader un?"

"If we can celebrate Easter!" Deidara rolled his eye's, this went from finding out if the Easter bunny was real to celebrating the freaken holiday! Deidara opened the door and the boy skipped into the room. Deidara wished Pein the best of luck.

Tobi skipped out of the room,

"what did Leader say un?"

"We can celebrate Easter!" Confetti and streamers flew out of nowhere. Deidara's blue eye twitched.

"How did you get your way un, Danna and I have been trying to get a week off for our fun time un."

"He is annoying, he just talked and talked and jumped around, and that annoying voice!" Pein said as he walked out of his room to the kitchen, "Damn it, who took all the Advil?!" Itachi walked up to the blonde,

"where is all that yelling coming from?" Pein walked out with a frozen thing of meat over his head, and back to his office. "Should we tell him that was a frozen penis?" Itachi asked, Deidara shook his head,

"He will find out evn…."

"OMFG WHAT IS THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????"

"Those are Zetsu's favorite." Tobi stated.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Itachi stated,

"Ramen doesn't taste as good the second round dose it un?"

"No…"

Hour later:

"I hate it when Pein calls these meetings…" Sasori stated, pulling the blondes closer to him.

"Yeah, we were kinda in the middle of something." Kakuzu stated crossing his arms. Hidan glared at Leader. Konan walked out of the hallway,

"Yeah they only got past floor play." She stated watching a portable DVD player.

"I'm going to check our room again." Sasori said as he left the blonde.

"I wouldn't try that, she's PMS'ing." Sasori quickly took his place back by Deidara.

"Oh that reminds me, shark boy and weasel, you two haven't done anything for a week, your next." The blue hair woman stated.

"What the hell are we here for?" the weasel asked, looking back at Pein,

"Tobi wants to celebrate Easter!" Tobi jumped off the couch and streamers and confetti shot out of now where.

"Where dose that Damn confetti keep coming from un?"

"I think it's a good idea…" Konan stated holding back a nosebleed.

"Tobi cant wait to see the Easter Bunny!"

"I killed it." Hidan stated. Tobi ran out of the room crying.

"So who's going to dress up as the Easter bunny?" Konan asked, never taking her eye's away from the DVD player. The room cleared out faster then a race car taking the last lap. Pein glanced around the room, a tumbleweed blew across the room. "Look's like it's you hun." she turned and walked away,

"Damn…"

Easter:

Tobi jumped from his bed and ran down the hallway.

"Senpai!" Konan popped out of nowhere and grabbed the boy,

"Don't think about it!"

"But it's Easter, why is Konan bleeding?" Konan released the bubbly boy to touch her nose. Tobi ran from the woman and barged into Deidara and Sasori's room. The boy froze.

Deidara moaned, "Damn that…b-brat un." and he latched back on to Sasori's shoulder. Sasori glared at the masked boy,

"Tobi…ahh….get the hell…god…out!" Konan ran into the room and pulled the boy out. She took one last look at the tangled duo and shut the door. "There is no…privacy in this damn place."

"D-Danna…"

"I know honey, I know." He grabbed the blondes member and started pumping him.

Deidara and Sasori walked out of the room in their robes and smiles on their faces. The blonde squeaked as Sasori smacked him on his ass.

"Deidara isn't that robe a little too short?" Itachi asked, noticing the baby blue robe that looked more like a mini skirt. Deidara smirked,

"Danna likes it un." he stated as he sat on the red head's lap.

"Is the Easter bunny here yet?" Tobi ran into the room. At that point, a giant white rabbit hopped into the room,

"Ho Ho Ho…":

"Rabbit's don't ho!" Konan jabbed the rabbit in the ribs,

"Well what the hell kinda noise do they make?"

"Jashin damn is this over yet!?" Hidan barked. "I don't know how much more of this I can take, the fucking thing wont eat human food but he will eat the blondes face." everyone looked over to the artist, who were French kissing.

"That's it, I hate this." Pein/rabbit stated and threw the basket at Tobi. Tobi broke off into a round of tears,

"Tobi is a good boy, why doesn't the Easter bunny love Tobi?!" The boy ran outside the base. He sat beside a tree, curled into a ball, and cried. Something poked his leg. He looked up to find a small white rabbit wiggling his nose and looking at him.

"Do you hate Tobi too?" The bunny tilted his head and nudged his hand. Tobi smiled and petted the bunny.

"Tobi's going to take you home, and you can be Tobi's pet!" The bunny scampered away. Tobi reached out after it, but it already ran into the horizon. Tobi sighed and looked down. In the place were the rabbit was was an egg. Tobi picked it up and opened it.

Inside it was a note that said,

"Tobi is a good boy,

The Easter Bunny" Tobi smiled and ran back to the base. He tripped on a rock and his tooth popped out. Tobi smiled, and ran into the base screaming,

"Tobi lost a Tooth, now Tobi gets to see the Tooth Fairy!"

**OH no not the tooth fairy! hehe R&R**


End file.
